Meet Me & Eat Me
by Loulya
Summary: Hermione Granger, geek et présidente de Meet Me (site de rencontres) de son état, reçoit la preuve que Draco Malfoy est un éternel emmerdeur. Il vient en effet de monter un site de rencontres pour la concurrencer : Eat Me. Perdra-t-elle la tête ou préférera-t-elle arracher celle du blond ? (Sous forme d'échange de mails.)
1. Espèce de prologue de merde

**Mot de l'auteur : **Ce premier chapitre est extrêmement court parce qu'il ne reflète pas la forme que je souhaite donner à cette fanfiction (échange de mails). Je n'en suis pas très fière pour le moment, j'espère néanmoins que ça vous mettra l'eau à la bouche. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas d'idée de titre pour ce chapitre, donc vous pourrez l'appeler "Espèce de prologue de merde", ça conviendra très bien ! XD je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long !

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

Je dédicace cette fanfiction à tous ceux qui me suivent sur _Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy_.

* * *

_**Meet me**_

_De nombreuses et charmantes jeunes femmes ainsi que de galants et élégants jeunes hommes attendent parmi nous leur âme sœur. Serez-vous celle-ci ? Prendrez-vous votre courage à deux mains pour accepter la rencontre que le destin vous a réservée ?_

_**www . meet-me . fr**_

Hermione observa attentivement le flyer blanc aux écritures noires et bleues. La photo du mannequin à l'arrière était magnifique. Elle eut un léger sourire, puis le reposa bien à plat devant elle.

Harry croisa ses mains, Ginny ses jambes et Ron prit un air satisfait.

- Nous y voilà ! s'exclama le brun. Je trouve que cette affiche est excellente !

- Je suis de son avis ! déclara Hermione. Bravo pour ton excellent travail, Ginny !

La rouquine rougit furieusement, ce qui jura horriblement avec ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est rien ! C'est mon travail de gérer la publicité ! Franchement, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, je vous assure ! J'ai déjà fait bien plus dur !

- Gin', je t'ai demandé de me faire ça hier soir ! C'est déjà excellent pour cette échéance ! protesta la directrice de l'agence.

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent.

- J'ai quelque chose à vérifier sur le site, je ne serai pas longue ! annonça Hermione. Je vous retrouve à midi au Goéland.

- Okep ! répondit le roux en entraînant les deux autres avec lui.

Hermione soupira, tapota des doigts sur son bureau, puis ouvrit rapidement son ordinateur portable.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Merci de m'avoir ouvert la porte de ton site. C'était très aimable de ta part. Comme toujours. Je suis à présent certain d'être sur la bonne voie pour te prendre tes clients un par un et te battre à plates coutures._

_Toutes mes félicitations pour ta prochaine faillite !_

_Draco Malfoy, directeur de __Eat me__._

Elle gémit et referma l'ordinateur. Que faire ? Que pouvait-elle répondre à cet abruti arrogant ? Si seulement elle avait su... mais elle n'avait pas compris à qui appartenait l'adresse mail de son ennemi de lycée.

Elle hésita, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble où se trouvait son entreprise. Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau de la standardiste.

- Luna ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me fournir les coordonnées de la société Eat me ? Je dois parler à leur directeur le plus rapidement possible !

La blonde aux yeux rêveurs hocha la tête et tapa rapidement quelque chose sur son clavier.

- 13, Square Grimmaurd !

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur. Comment ça, au 13 Square Grimmaurd ? Bon sang, mais Harry lui aurait dit si leurs concurrents vivaient à côté de chez lui, non ?

Elle remonta, s'empara de ses affaires et se précipita dans le premier bus au bas du building. En arrivant là-bas, elle se rendit à l'accueil où elle demanda à voir Draco Malfoy.

- Je suis désolée, madame, mais...

- Mademoiselle.

- Mais monsieur Malfoy ne reçoit pas aujourd'hui.

- N'ayez crainte, il me recevra.

- Non, il a bien spécifié qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé !

Le regard noir qu'Hermione adressa à la jeune femme qui tenait l'accueil ne la fit pas flancher.

- À quel étage se situe son bureau ?

- Vous ne pouvez...

- SON BUREAU ! hurla la brune, hors d'elle.

- 2e étage. J'appelle la sécurité !

Hermione haussa les épaules, se jeta dans l'escalier et en monta les marches quatre à quatre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle tambourinait contre la porte de Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que... Granger ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant, la cravate défaite.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir ! protesta la réceptionniste qui avait suivi Hermione.

- Oh, la ferme, la lèche-cul ! fulmina la brune.

Elle attrapa Malfoy par le col et le fit reculer de plusieurs pas, puis ferma la porte de son bureau.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tout cela signifie ! Et tout de suite ! Je croyais que tu étais médecin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de site de rencontres ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une mine de tueuse.

Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur.

- Il me semblait pourtant que c'était évident !

- Qu'est-ce qui est évident ?

- J'aime te battre, Granger ! Aussi, quand j'ai appris que tu avais abandonné la fac' de médecine pour devenir présidente d'une entreprise où des no life font connaissance avec d'autres no life...

- Ne nous insulte pas !

- J'appelle une chose par son nom. Arrête de t'énerver pour un rien ! C'est pour ça que nous n'avons jamais pu avoir une conversation normale, Granger. Dès que je suis en face de toi, tu deviens folle furieuse !

- JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE FURIEUSE !

- Absolument pas, tu as raison. Bon, tu me laisses finir ? Quand j'ai su que tu avais pris une nouvelle orientation, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça avait donné. Et j'ai finalement décidé qu'on verrait qui était le meilleur de nous deux.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique. Faut-il qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un en face pour que monsieur Malfoy donne le meilleur de lui-même ? Tu ne comprends pas que tu reconnais ainsi que je te suis supérieure ? Ou alors tu es amoureux de moi, Malfoy. Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses...

- Je te propose un truc. Si dans un mois je n'ai pas plus de membres que toi, tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache, Malfoy ?

- Seulement que tu devras me donner la pareille si tu perds !

- Et combien as-tu d'inscrits, pour le moment ?

- Zéro. Mon site ouvre demain.

Hermione recula légèrement pour mieux observer le blond. Il était concrètement impossible qu'il atteigne 100 000 membres en un mois ! Que comptait-il faire pour la battre ? Elle songeait presque à mettre sa main au feu qu'il allait employer des moyens illégaux.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à le frôler. Il frémit.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Malfoy.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	2. Jour 2 du pari

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'adresse du site de Meet Me que je vous ai mise en première page ! Ce n'était pas .fr, mais .uk, je me suis trompée.

Ce chapitre-ci n'était pas non plus très grand, néanmoins je ne veux pas écrire juste pour le rallonger. J'espère donc que cela vous suffira pour le moment et je m'excuse de sa petitesse !

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

**Jour 2 du pari**

**De :** _hermione-granger[arobase]meet-me . uk / Directrice Granger Meet Me  
_

**À :** _draco-malfoy[arobase]eat-me . uk / Président Malfoy Eat Me  
_

**Objet :** _Déchet_

Très sérieusement, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour atteindre 100 000 membres en un mois ?

.

**De :** _leprincedetesreves[arobase]hotmail . uk / Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _hermione-granger[arobase]meet-me . uk / Directrice Granger Meet Me_

**Objet :** _Veni, vidi et bientôt vici !_

Je me suis permis de transférer notre conversation sur mon adresse privée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde parmi les innombrables mails que je reçois au travail.

Par ailleurs, je trouve ta question stupide. Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais te divulguer mes petits secrets comme si tu étais ma bestaaaaah ?

Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt demander : « Malfoy, quand tu auras gagné, puisque tu vas gagner, quel sera mon gage ? »

Je t'embrasse très fort, moi aussi je t'aime !

.

**De :** _labrunetueuse[arobase]hotmail . uk / La Patronne_

**À :** _leprincedetesreves[arobase]hotmail . uk / Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Objet :** _Tu ne vaincras jamais, boulet !_

Je me suis permis de t'imiter, du coup. Et je tiens à te dire que tu es très loin d'être le « prince de mes rêves ». Actuellement, tu me donnes plutôt envie de vomir.

Sachant que tu es profondément stupide, tu pourrais répondre à ma question stupide, oui. Je pense que mon raisonnement n'est pas dénué de sens.

Tu perdras, donc je ne te demanderai sûrement pas de quoi retournerait mon gage dans l'éventualité où je commettrais une erreur idiote.

Ah, je voulais te signaler aussi que si j'étais toi, je changerais la couleur du fond. Ce bleu-vert ne va pas du tout avec les autres couleurs.

Tu aussi tu m'aimes ? Eh bien, ça ne fait qu'un admirateur de plus à ajouter à ma longue liste ! J'imagine que par le « aussi », tu sous-entendais que je m'aime beaucoup. Tu as raison et ce sera la seule fois de ta vie où tu auras une réflexion intelligente.

Je ne t'embrasse pas, je te crache dessus.

.

**De : **_Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Objet :** _Tu aimes les boulets ? Et les menottes, alors ?_

Tu mens quand tu dis que je te donne envie de vomir, Granger. Je le sens. Laisse-toi aller, libère-toi de cet amour que tu me portes, Granger ! Fais-le éclater au grand jour avant de te consumer totalement !

On parlera plus en détails de ma stupidité à la fin du mois, tu veux bien ?

Tu as déjà commis l'erreur idiote d'accepter mon pari. Tu es finie, Granger ! Dis adieu à ta petite vie tranquille derrière ton ordinateur !

Quant aux couleurs de mon site, j'ai engagé le meilleur des graphistes du monde (et je l'ai payé une fortune, mais tu t'en doutes), donc je ne pense pas que ton cerveau étroit de soi-disant intellectuelle supérieure puisse juger de l'esthétisme du fond.

Granger, si je te dis que je t'aime, c'est ironique, bien entendu. Jamais je n'éprouverai le moindre sentiment positif à ton égard.

Je ne te cracherai cependant pas dessus, c'est particulièrement répugnant et aucun gentleman digne de ce nom ne s'abaisserait à une méthode de salutation aussi vulgaire !

P.S : _Je suis ton prisonnier quand tu veux, Granger !_

_._

**De :** _La Patronne  
_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Objet :** _Espèce de pervers nymphomane !_

Pitié, arrête de rêver, Malfoy, c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! Tu as trop d'hallucinations !

Parlons en détails de ta stupidité tout de suite : l'idée de faire un pari avec une personne qui t'a toujours surpassé en tout ne t'a pas fait peur ? Sans compter le fait que la probabilité que tu gagnes est presque nulle !

De quoi tu parles, quand tu dis « Dis adieu à ta petite vie tranquille », Malfoy ?

Visiblement, même les meilleurs graphistes du monde ne sont pas capables de rendre ce que tu fais acceptable.

Eh bien, préserve tes petits yeux de riche prétentieux et ne me regarde pas te cracher à nouveau dessus ! Tu es un vomitif ambulant !

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Objet :** _Nymphomane, sûrement, mais pervers je ne crois pas !_

Un Malfoy ne rêve jamais, ma chère. Ce sont les autres qui rêvent de moi !

Voyons, Granger, tu as déjà oublié que tu étais moins bonne que moi en de nombreux points. Pour exemple, je te citerai : la résistance à la pression médiatique, l'indifférence, la fierté, les mathématiques et l'esthétisme. La probabilité que je gagne est donc équivalente à la tienne si je sais m'entourer des meilleurs.

Tu dois dire « adieu à ta petite vie tranquille » parce que lorsque tu auras connaissance de mon gage, tu voudras t'enterrer dix pieds sous terre. Et tu devras revenir sur le devant de la scène, comme il y a quatre ans, après la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Je vais ignorer les autres commentaires désobligeants que tu m'as fait dans ton mail précédent.

Passe une bonne fin de journée.

P.S : _Je répondrai à ton prochain mail ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous important avec Blaise et le premier ministre._

_._

**De :** _La Patronne  
_

**À :** _je-suis-ton-sauveur[arobase]hotmail . uk / Super Balafré_

**Objet :** _Obéis à ta patronne !_

Bonjour cher esclave !

Je t'ordonne de t'inscrire sur le site suivant : _www . eat-me . uk_. Il appartient à Malfoy. Or, toi, sale traître que tu es, tu habites à côté de sa société (elle se situe au 13 Square Grimmaurd, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'avais rien vu) et tu ne m'as même pas dit qu'il essayait de nous concurrencer. Il a fallu que Malfoy m'envoie un mail pour me l'apprendre, espèce de monstre sans cœur ! Je devrais te licencier, tiens !

Bref, cette inscription correspond à de l'espionnage industriel, et c'est top secret, pigé ? Malfoy m'a obligée à parier (je ne suis pas du genre à parier de mon plein gré, tu le sais bien) qu'il n'atteindrait pas les 100 000 membres avant le mois prochain (je ne vois vraiment pas comment il pourrait faire). Si je perds à cause de toi, je te donne à manger à mon Pattenrond (il a pas l'air, mais c'est une vraie terreur) !

Passe le mot à Ginny et Ron, je veux qu'ils fassent de même !

Bonne journée, cher esclave !

P.S :_ On se rejoint au Goéland à 12h pour notre pause de midi ou vous allez enfin vous décider à tester un autre restaurant ?_

_._

**De :** _Super Balafré_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Objet :** _Re : Obéis à ta patronne !_

Bonjour déesse de l'Enfer,

C'est bon, je suis inscrit. Tu lui as dit que son site est inesthétique ? Au niveau des couleurs, c'est pas le top !

Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais vu Malfoy sortir ou entrer au 13 Square Grimmaurd, et j'ai un peu autre chose à faire quand je rentre chez moi le soir que d'espionner mes voisins ! Ginny et moi avons une vie privée, je suis désolé de devoir te l'apprendre.

Au fait, quand est-ce que tu arrêtes de nous inclure dans tes plans foireux, Ron, Ginny et moi ? Pourquoi on doit toujours t'aider à gagner tes paris ? Si tu arrêtais de parier, ce serait plus simple, tu sais !

Bonne journée, ô magnifique déesse des Enfers !

P.S : _Toujours au Goéland. Et on t'emmerde._

_._

**De :** _la-tomate-cerise[arobase]hotmail . uk / La Furie Rousse_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Objet :** _Patronne de #%*$ § (paraît que c'est pas bien les gros mots)_

Eh oui, j'ai encore des restes de l'éducation que ma mère m'a inculqué ! Néanmoins, si tu te trouvais en face de moi, il n'y aurait aucun reste et je me foutrais bien de censurer mes insultes !

D'où tu nous rajoutes encore du travail ? À Ron et Harry, je veux bien ! Ils ne font rien de leur journée (surtout mon abruti de frère), mais MOI ! Hermione, MOI ! Je planche sur ta prochaine publicité destinée à la télévision ! Je n'ai PAS LE TEMPS de jouer aux espionnes ! Demande plutôt à Luna de s'occuper de ça ! En plus, elle cherche quelqu'un, en ce moment, contrairement à Harry et moi qui sommes casés (je le souligne pour que tu vois bien ce mot, il est hors de question que je laisse Harry se faire draguer par des pétasses en chaleur sur le putain de site de Malfoy) !

Fais gaffe à tes fesses, à midi !

* * *

**RAR**

**SatouneDV :** Tu as posté la première revieeeew ! Tu as favorité la premièèèèère ! Tu as suivi la premièèèèère ! Merci de me suivre éternellement ! Je t'aime :3

**lilarose12 :** J'ai pas compris la partie "à ce qui tu titre", désolée, tu as dû t'embrouiller (j'espère que ça ne te vexe pas). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir favoritée, c'est super gentil ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fanfiction de bout en bout et que cet échange de mails t'a plu ! :D

**Nelloo :** Haha, en lisant ta review je me suis dit "Noooon, il/elle (désolée, je sais pas avec le pseudo TT) se fout de moi ! xD". Merci beaucoup ! Tu me rends très heureuse ! :3

**Charliee3216 :** Purée, si tu savais comme j'ai galéré avec les adresses mails ! Au début, je les avais écrites pour CHAQUE mail ! C'est peut-être pour ça que ce chapitre est aussi court, d'ailleurs. J'en ai eu marre à la fin, je crois :') j'avais déjà vu une fanfic' avec des mails (une trop trop marrante que j'adorais), mais je l'ai pas retrouvée et les arobases marchaient pas, alors j'ai changé et effacé une partie de mon travail (j'entends une partie des adresses mails). Ma vie est TROP DURE ! Et ouais, Hermione hystérique c'est trop bien xD

**Lara NEMESIS :** Coucou toi ! Contente de te retrouver ici aussi ;)

**sarahblue1 :** Eh bien j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! J'ai l'impression que tu es une personne très critique (ne le prends pas comme une insulte, au contraire, ça permet d'avancer et de s'améliorer, donc si tu veux dire que certaines parties sont de la merde, ne te gêne pas !), donc ça me stresse un peu, mais je ferai de mon mieux ! :P

**faerycyn :** Elle sera sûrement moins drôle que _Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy_, mais si elle te plaît, je suis ravie ! :D

**tiff :** Hihi, tu ne l'aurais pas appris dans ce chapitre ! Mais ça viendra ! ;)

**Nedjy :** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! *crise d'hystérie* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Merci, merci, merci :o (tiens, pour la peine je te conseille mes autres Dramione, peut-être y trouveras-tu une autre fic' qui te plaira !). En tout cas, encore merci d'avoir dit que celle-ci est géniale !

**Love.H.D :** COUCOU TOIIII :D Moi aussi j'aimais bien mon nom de prologue, il était beaucoup plus drôle que celui du chapitre 2 en tout cas ! xD Merci pour les compliments et ne t'inquiète pas, cette Hermione-là ne va pas ramper aux pieds de Draco (elle va le hacher menu plutôt) ! xD

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	3. Quand le prince de tes rêves s'inquiète

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je me suis bien amusée sur ce chapitre et il a été écrit comme je l'espérais au départ, donc je souhaite qu'il vous plaise ! Un nouveau personnage entre en scène à la fin du chapitre, je vous en laisse la surprise ;)

J'ai ajouté les dates et les horaires d'envoi des messages, j'en avais besoin et je trouve ça mieux !

Le prochain chapitre de _Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy_ arrivera sûrement demain, je l'ai pratiquement fini ! :)

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date : **_17/10/2003 11:41_

**Objet :** _Vilaine fille !_

Dis donc, toi ! J'ai attendu ta réponse toute la soirée et toute la matinée, en vain ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ? Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que tu étais malpolie ?

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date : **_17/10/2003 11:53_

**Objet :** _Je t'emmerde_

Et on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faut travailler quand on est à la tête d'une entreprise, et pas passer son temps à envoyer des mails à un débile ?

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date : **_17/10/2003 11:56_

**Objet :** _Voyons, c'est mal les gros mots !_

Eh bien si tu n'as pas le temps de faire les deux à la fois, tu me déçois, Granger !

P.S : _C'est qui ce fameux « débile » ?_

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date : **_17/10/2003 12:58_

**Objet :** _Ce n'était pas un gros mot, il était de taille normale_

J'ai le temps, mais je le consacre intelligemment à gagner de l'argent et pas aux abrutis qui s'appellent « Draco Malfoy » !

P.S : _Ma phrase précédente devrait te faire comprendre qu'il s'agit de toi._

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date : **_17/10/2003 13:00_

**Objet :** _On essaie de faire de l'humour, Granger ?_

Je ne connais qu'un Draco Malfoy et c'est moi, donc s'il te plaît évite de dire des bêtises, c'est plutôt vexant quand on sait que j'ai 170 de QI.

Au fait, ce pseudo... tu travailles même avec ta boîte mail personnelle ? Sérieusement, Granger, lâche-toi un peu, avant que ton boulot ne te bouffe toute ta vie !

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date : **_17/10/2003 13:22_

**Objet :** _Je n'essayais pas, j'en faisais_

Je ne connais qu'un Draco Malfoy, mais je t'englobais dans tous les abrutis que je connais. 170 de QI ne signifie pas que tu es intelligent, Malfoy. Tu t'en apercevrais si tu songeais à réfléchir trente secondes seulement.

Quant à mon pseudo, il me sert à effrayer Harry et Ron pour qu'ils travaillent un peu au lieu de passer tout leur temps ici à jouer à des jeux débiles.

Est-ce que je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu te prenais pour un roi ou un prince, Malfoy ? Franchement, tu n'as aucune grâce, aucun charme... alors tu es bien loin de ces titres. Change de pseudo, c'est un conseil.

.

**De :**_ Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date : **_17/10/2003 13:26_

**Objet :** _Alors tu as un humour lamentable_

Je réfléchis sûrement plus que toi, Granger. Ma publicité passe déjà à la télévision (contrairement à la tienne, je sais pertinemment que Weasley fille planche dessus) et j'ai 500 membres depuis ce midi.

Je t'ai toujours dit que la belette et le balafré étaient deux boulets que tu traînes avec toi juste par pitié pour leur absence totale de compétences intellectuelles.

Granger, ouvre un peu les yeux, j'ai beaucoup plus de grâce et de charme que tu n'en auras jamais. Les filles ne s'intéressent pas à moi seulement parce que je suis riche, tu sais ?

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 15:37_

**Objet :** _Blablabla_

Eh, Granger ! Tu fais la gueule ?

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 16:29_

**Objet :** _Y a quelqu'un ?_

Granger ! T'es pas aussi susceptible, si ?

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 20:05_

**Objet :** _Oui, y a quelqu'un !_

Luna m'a envoyé un sms paniqué pour me dire que tu étais à l'accueil ! Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour la présidente de l'entreprise concurrente, Malfoy ?

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 20:07_

**Objet :** _C'est pas trop tôt !_

Je m'inquiète quand tu prends la mouche alors que tu n'es pas une personne susceptible ! Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment la « présidente de l'entreprise concurrente », Granger. Tu es surtout ma meilleure ennemie !

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 20:09_

**Objet :** _Va te faire foutre !_

Je n'ai pas pris la mouche. J'ai eu un accident. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu le prévoir, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je note dans mon agenda, Malfoy !

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse qualifier quelqu'un de « meilleur ennemi », ça inclut un certain attachement. Tu es attaché à moi, Malfoy ?

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 20:21_

**Objet :** _Décès de Draco Malfoy_

T'es mort ?

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 22:42_

**Objet :** _Espèce de malade_

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'avais pas besoin de ça !

Si tu voulais me faire vomir, tu as réussi !

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 22:59_

**Objet :** _Ce n'est pas moi qui suis au fond d'un lit d'hôpital_

Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir rendu visite ! Je suis certain de t'avoir suffisamment occupée pour que tu n'en aies plus besoin pendant une semaine !

Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vomir. Je sais qu'il t'est difficile de contempler ma perfection si longtemps. Tu dois mourir de jalousie à chaque fois que tu me vois. Je te plains.

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 23:02_

**Objet :** _Je n'ai aucune maladie, contrairement à toi_

Pitié, j'avais déjà reçu les visites de Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Molly, Arthur, Neville et Luna ! Je n'avais sûrement pas besoin de voir quelqu'un qui me donne sans cesse envie de vomir.

Non, tu ne me donnes pas envie de vomir parce que tu es parfait. Tu es trop maigre, les os de ton visage ressortent au niveau des joues, des yeux sont bleu délavé (c'est laid comme couleur, sérieux) et tu as des doigts de fille. Et encore ! J'omets tes nombreux défauts moraux !

Comment as-tu su dans quel hôpital je me trouve ? Qui est le sale traître ? Je veux des noms !

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 23:05_

**Objet :** _Je n'ai aucune maladie ! Un Malfoy est très résistant !_

Et c'est pour ça que toutes les femmes rêvent d'avoir des enfants avec moi ! Mon sperme est un produit rare et recherché !

Je ne suis pas trop maigre ! Et mes yeux sont bleu ciel, pas bleu délavé ! Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes ! Quels défauts moraux ? Je n'en ai aucun ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis par-fait !

Je ne suis pas une balance ! Je ne vais pas te donner le nom de mon précieux informateur !

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 23:07_

**Objet :** _Haha ! Très drôle !_

Pitié, ne me parle pas de tes « capacités ». C'est bien pire que de te voir face à moi. J'ai encore plus envie de vomir maintenant !

Ma vision est parfaite, de 10/10. Je n'ai aucun besoin de lunettes. Par contre, tu devrais faire dégonfler tes chevilles, de temps en temps. Histoire d'admettre la vérité à ton sujet !

Si tu ne me donnes pas ce nom, je ne t'envoie plus jamais de mails !

Bref, une infirmière vient de passer et elle a dit que si je n'ai pas éteint mon portable dans dix minutes, elle me le confisquera.

.

**De :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**À :** _La Patronne_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 23:10_

**Objet :** _J'ai fait l'école du rire, personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?_

Je t'apporterai une bassine, demain !

Mes chevilles ne sont pas gonflées (je viens de vérifier, donc j'ai une preuve que tu mens).

Oké, c'est bon, c'est Neville qui m'a dit où tu te trouvais.

Bonne nuit, mademoiselle la brune tueuse !

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 23:11_

**Objet :** _Re : J'ai fait l'école du rire, personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?_

C'est ça, bonne nuit !

.

**De :** _La Patronne_

**À :** _viens-dans-ma-foret[arobase]hotmail . uk / Neville Longdubâton_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 23:13_

**Objet :** _Balance_

Tu es un homme mort. Malfoy m'a tout dit.

P.S : _S'il te plaît, change d'adresse mail et de pseudo._

.

**De :** _Neville Longdubâton_

**À :** _Sa Majesté Malfoy_

**Date :** _17/10/2003 23:26_

**Objet :** _Je vous annonce la mort de Draco Malfoy_

Je te donne un faire-part à l'avance. La date avancera plus ou moins selon la prochaine fois où je te verrai !

Traître !

* * *

**RAR**

**Charliee3216 :** Merci pour les compliments, je suis rassurée que l'échange de mails plaise xD j'avais peur, c'est un terrain inconnu, une nouvelle façon de tourner mes Dramione, donc... je suis contente, fiouf !

**faerycyn :** Je comprendrais que tu n'accroches pas, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'est différent jusqu'au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire ça ! ;)

**SatouneDV :** Oké, toi, tu as clairement pété un câble :') quant aux 30 chapitres... je comptais en faire 6 à la base, mais je me suis rendue compte en écrivant le 3e que c'était mission impossible de tout boucler aussi vite, donc... il est possible que vous ayez droit à 30 chapitres, oui xD

**lilarose12 :** Ah, c'était de ça que tu parlais hihi ! Je suis ravie de voir que ça te fait autant rire, en tout cas ! :D

**Lara NEMESIS :** Et voilà la suite héhé ! T'a-t-elle plu ?

**chupeechan :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu autant que le reste ! :3

**sarahblue1 :** Alors toi aussi tu aimes Blaise ? Nous sommes deux ! Dans ce cas, j'essaierai d'inclure Blaise pour toi ;) (j'aime bien piquer les idées de mes lecteurs pour donner plus de volume à l'histoire, donc je ne me forcerai absolument pas ! :P). Merci en tout cas ! :D

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	4. Petit mot de l'auteur

Coucou !

Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je voulais seulement prévenir que je me suis endormie devant mon ordi, qu'il est tombé par terre et qu'il a dû tomber sur mon câble pour recharger qui est donc réduit à néant :D (vous voyez le petit bout en fer, là ? Eh ben il est devenu riquiqui et tout raplapla haha). Donc je ne récupère mon ordi que le 5 octobre et ne pourrai donc pas poster avant cette date (j'emprunte l'ordi de ma mère, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? :D).

Je vous embrasse tous/toutes et je vous présente encore une fois toutes mes excuses (si je dis que ça tombe bien parce que j'ai la flemme d'écrire en ce moment, je me fais lyncher ?).

Je vous aime !

Lou'.


End file.
